


there's just something about the rain

by bowoow



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Other, Shipping, karl jacobs/Sapnap - Freeform, sapnap is getting feelings for karl and is very scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowoow/pseuds/bowoow
Summary: Karl loved the rain. One would think he’d hate it because of how often it rains in North Carolina, but he craved it more than anything in this world. How the air feels after the storm has passed. The aroma the world creates before. He thought rain to be a perfected symphony conducted by Mother Nature herself. The one time Karl expressed his love for it, Nick thought he was high. No sober person had ever described a thing with such beautiful detail to him before. But Karl had never smoked in his life.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Everyone, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	there's just something about the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // small mention in weed

“Thank you guys so much for hanging out! Oh, yeah, goodbye hug.” Karl’s voice echoed in his headset.

Nick’s eyes darted to his second monitor, where Karl’s stream had been playing. He watched as the brunette boy stood up from his chair and leaned over the camera with outstretched arms. The simple act made him filled with joy every time.

“Smell ya later. Bye!” He heard the loud click of the mouse through the mic. “Alright, the stream ended. Thank you for popping in. It’s always hard to stream alone.”

Nick could hear the smile in his voice. “Of course. I always have the most fun on your streams.”

The kind of silence that occurs when two people are simply enjoying each other’s company filled the voice call.

“So, that was a pretty early stream. Do you have plans for later?”

“Chris and I might grab some dinner later, but at the moment, no.”

“Oh sounds fun.”

Nick pulled back the curtain that blocked the window next to his desk and noticed the heavy, grey clouds looming above.

“Dude, are you ready to be jealous?”

“Hit me.”

“It's supposed to rain tonight.”

Karl loved the rain. One would think he’d hate it because of how often it rains in North Carolina, but he craved it more than anything in this world. How the air feels after the storm has passed. The aroma the world creates before. He thought rain to be a perfected symphony conducted by Mother Nature herself. The one time Karl expressed his love for it, Nick thought he was high. No sober person had ever described a thing with such beautiful detail to him before. But Karl had never smoked in his life. His poetic words about the weather, coming simply from his mind. Nick liked the rain too, but for very different reasons. The rain makes him think of Karl. About his smile, his hair wet with the droplets. Nick would do anything to experience a rainstorm with him.

“God, I hate you so much right now. For once it doesn’t rain here and of course, you get some.”

Nick scoffed a laugh. “Did I succeed in making you jealous?”

“Yes, you did. I wish I were with you right now.” His tone was less joking than usual. The usual giggly mannerisms faded into longing sentiments. Or maybe Karl was just tired from streaming.

“Me too,” Nick blurted out eagerly. His heart was beating as he waited for some sort of sign from Karl.

“Maybe one day.. I’ll talk to you later, love you!”

The discord call dropped. Karl’s goodbye seemed rushed, and nervous. He didn’t even give time for Nick to say I love you back. Nick didn’t sleep that night. His mind filled with a hundred different scenarios of what that call meant. What if Karl was just being friendly? What if he really did just want to be in the rain? But there was also the possibility that Karl wanted to be with Nick. However small that possibility might be, it was still there. What Nick didn’t understand was why now did he suddenly start taking these things to heart. Karl has always been flirty; It was the nature of their friendship. Maybe he had started taking that to heart too. No, they’re just friends. That’s all they’ll ever be.

Then, just as Nick’s eyes began to flutter closed, the rain began to fall. His once drowsy mind is more awake than ever. Each drop reminded him more and more of Karl. Without hesitation, Nick reached over to grab his phone. He opened up the facetime app and scrolled to find Karl’s name and clicked. It was 3am, but he didn’t care. Karl was most likely awake anyways. It had barely been two full rings when Karl picked up.

“Did I wake you princess?”

The small light coming from Nick’s room illuminated Karl’s droopy eyelids.

“Kinda,” Karl responded in a raspy voice. “Are you okay?”

“No, yeah yeah I'm fine, I just thought you might wanna hear this.”

Nick stood up from his bed and walked over to his window, where the rain could be heard the loudest.

“Nick what am I-”

Nick cut him off, “Shhh, just listen.”

Karl put his ear right next to his speaker and heard it, the rain splatting against the glass. He let his head fall and allowed himself to become immersed in the sound. The drops falling in tantalizing anticipation.

“Enjoying that Karl?”

“Yes, yes very much,” Karl sat in silence before saying, “Wanna have a sleepover?”

“Absolutely I do.”

The two stayed up talking all night. They frequented overnight calls, but none of them felt like this. There would be moments when it was completely silent. They just sat in each other's breath. It felt impossible to hang up, as if a red string had tied them together through the phone. Each word engraved into their minds as a new memory. Nick’s voice was tired from speaking so much. The sun peeped through his curtain and he hadn’t slept a minute.

“The suns up.” Nick’s voice sounded full of sadness.

“Does that mean we have to hang up?”

“Well we never did complete the sleeping part of the sleepover.” Nick wanted to spend as many minutes on call with Karl as he possibly could.

“I was hoping you’d say that. Goodnight Nick.”

“Goodnight Karl. Anyone could’ve heard the smile in Nick’s voice.

Sleeping had never felt easier. Nick felt in sync with the soft rhythm of Karl’s breath. It felt as though they were sleeping together in the same bed. It seemed invasive, even though Karl endured the same feeling. Nick gently snored into the mic of his phone. Combined with the sounds of the now sprinkle of a rainstorm, Karl sinked into his mattress with ease, allowing the memory foam to consume him.

When Nick woke up, he turned over to his phone to see the call had ended. A text from Karl sat at the top of his notifications.

_Karl Jacobs Today at 1:32pm_   
_i tried to wake you up to tell you i had to go but you wouldnt budge_   
_Have a good rest sleepyhead :D_

He tried to think of a response, but nothing seemed to come. Last night’s call felt so different. Maybe he was imagining it; or maybe he was beginning to have feelings for Karl. Either way, Nick struggled to find a string of words that perfectly encapsulated this feeling. So instead, he sent this:

_Nick Sapnap Today at 3:46pm_   
_oh sorry lol. Hope you had a good sleep_

Karl responded to his text almost immediately, almost as if he was waiting for it.

_Karl Jacobs Today at 3:47pm_   
_i did! Was sad i had to wake up :[_   
_Nick Sapnap Today at 3:47pm_   
_why is that hmmm_   
_Karl Jacobs Today at 3:48pm_   
_thats a secret silly!_

Of course it was. It seemed as though in the last 24 hours, their relationship became a cryptic puzzle of clues only detectives could solve.

_Nick Sapnap Today at 4:01pm_   
_im gnna stream later if you wanna hop on_   
_later as in like 10 minutes_

Nick deliberately turned off his phone and flipped it upside down, so he couldn’t taunt himself with the possibility of Karl responding. Truthy, the only reason he decided to stream almost immediately after he woke up was just for a distraction from what he hoped was a 24 hour fling. He simply got caught in all the nook and crannies of Karl's syllables. All he needed, was a distraction. 


End file.
